


A sacrifice for Leviathan

by qwerth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Halloween Costumes, I legit dont know how to tag this, Light Dom/sub, Oblivious Levi, Very light roleplay, a bit of tail action, brat mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerth/pseuds/qwerth
Summary: “Well, I can help you relax now,” you wink.“You wanna play games?”“No.”“Watch anime?!”“No…”You finally get feed up with how oblivious Leviathan is about your love for him and decide to get it done on the Halloween night.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	A sacrifice for Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like there should be another tag here, let me know!!

Halloween night was fun. Asmo brought everyone to a costume party. Everyone used fun and silly costumes. But not you. Truth is, you always wanted to try to dress like a demon, and you did. Fake horns, fake tail enchanted to move every once in a while to look alive, dark clothes with broken hearts pattern, long boots, and a black cape.

You blended in with the demons really well. There was only this one male demon who gave you a funny look at you, but you quickly ran to stand beside Frankenstein’s monster Beel. All that Beel had to do was send him a cold glare and the demon got scared and ran away. Beel got some candy as thanks. 

After eating a ton of candy and dancing, you come back home earlier with an annoyed Levi. But you were pretty tired too, having worked since earlier to make sure nothing bad happened, resulting in Lucifer getting so angry that he would end up banning everyone from going to the party. Luckily, you stop Mammon just in time to prevent a prank that would end in disgrace.

“Finally, my sanctuary,” Levi dramatically says upon stepping into his room. He picked a vampire costume for Halloween. You follow him to his room because, even though you are feeling a bit tired, you aren’t sleepy and maybe, you could have fun with Levi since you are both alone in the house. “I need to recharge my introverted energy after spending it all on that busy party...” he cries out. 

“But the party was fun right?” you comment cheerfully.

“It wasn’t bad like I had imagined. And dancing with you was cool too,” he starts blushing at that memory. Of course, you had to drag him to the dance floor at least once. At first, you thought he was hopeless, but it turns out Levi can make a really cool robot dance.

“Well, I can help you relax now,” you wink.

“You wanna play games?”

“No.”

“Watch anime?!”

“ _ No… _ ” Ok this is getting a bit frustrating. You really can’t be subtle with this dense otaku gamer snake boy.

Levi makes a confused expression but before he has the time to ask what you mean, you decide to make it just a little more direct to see how he takes it.

“Remember when I said you look really  _ hot  _ in those vampire clothes, Levi?” he blushes hard at that comment and starts to fidget with his hands. His eyes travel around the room, confused. “Well,  _ maybe _ , I  _ want  _ to be the virgin blood sacrifice for this hot vampire.”

After a moment, the demon seems to finally get what you mean. He blushes even harder and starts shuttering and pacing around the room in an anxious way. Every few words are either Japanese (and his famous  _ ‘matte, matte, matte!’ _ ) or some self derogatory term.

“It can’t be right-- Why would you--?!” and he goes around in circles. Sitting on his gamer chair, you wait until the tires out. He never listens to anyone when he gets like this. “Are you for real?! With an otaku like me?” It feels like he is begging for you to stand up and leave at this point with this much self doubt.

Ah. Why do you like the reclusive otaku gamer so much? Any of his other brothers would have stripped you from your clothes by now. Or at least you think so, you always only had eyes for Levi. Maybe it’s because he is also an anxious mess that gets really deep on his interests just like you.

“Do you actually want me to go sleep with your brothers or what?” you ask, a bit bothered that this is being as hard you had expected. You are pretty sure he does like you back but, dear Lord, he  _ is _ dense. Even after dropping hints left and right that you like him back, he just doesn’t get it. Once you even confessed your undying love for him and he took it as if you were being platonic. Platonic! Would he think you want to suck his dick platonic too?!

To your surprise, it shuts him up. His blabbing stops and his eyes widen as he considers your last words. Oh well, maybe you still have a chance. 

“Because I think they would like it!” Levi is the avatar of envy… maybe, just maybe, if you tease him enough, his envy will skyrocket and he will take your offer. “I mean, maybe  _ you  _ don’t want me,” pouting, you stand up. Grabbing the fabric of your skirt, you move it around. As the skirt whirls, it shows a bit more of your legs, covered by the black stockings. Too bad the tail magic worn off already, so the cloth shaped tail only flops around together with the skirt. Hell, you really do hope he thinks what you are doing is attractive. Slowly, you dance in the direction of the door. “Sucks for me, I was in the mood for stripping bare for some demon dick, but I guess, _ since you don’t want me, _ Mammon would be more than happy to--”

Your next words die in your throat since a strong hand grabs at your arm and pulls you from the door. Being turned around, you trip, and both you and Levi fall to the ground. A bit more physical than what you expected, but every reaction a bit more intense from Levi is welcome at this point.

The demon falls on top of you, as you hit the floor of his room on your back. It hurts a little and you moan when you try to move. When you focus your eyes again, Levi is on top of you with his hand holding his weight on both sides of your body. It's kind of fun, it looks  _ exactly  _ like those romance anime cliches, with the love interest falling on top of the protagonist or vice versa. However, Levi isn’t looking happy, quite the opposite. He looks angry and for a second you are confused.

“You are not going anywhere! You are mine!”

“Ooh, being possessive, aren’t you? That’s a turn on~” his expression becomes slightly softer at it. Maybe your suggestive tone catches him off guard. But teasing him is so fun, you can’t stop until you have what you want. “So, if you won’t let me leave, what are you going to do to me, Leviachan~?”

Your heart beats fast and painfully in your chest, filled with anticipation. Levi is so anxious and probably inexperienced with this sort of thing that part of you is worried about it backfiring at any second.

“Uh...” here we go again. The demon looks at the side, suddenly shy. “Wh- What have you been planning?”  _ Wait _ , this isn’t so bad. It is working!

“I want to strip myself bare to this beautiful and charming vampire so he can slowly claim me,” at the end of your phrase, your cheeks are burning with embarrassment. Acting shamelessly like this is new, but that’s the only way to push Levi to get himself together and have some fun with you. Hopeful, after this night, he will actually  _ believe  _ you when you confess and ask him if he wants to date you. ...That first attempt to date him was such a failure... All the patience you had with him before ended today.

Levi blushes hard above you again. His expression is a bit weird now. To try to give him some incentive, you raise your head and give him a quick peck on the lips. The envy demon jerks away as if you have burned him.

“So-- s… You really w-want it?” he stutters when he calms down a little, now sitting on his knees between your legs. 

“Have you FINALLY put it on your head?! Fucking  _ finally _ ,” you let out a sigh of relief. All of your muscles relax too. It shouldn’t have been this hard.

“Then,” Levi catches your attention again, he is hiding part of his face with the back of his hand, “how do you-- what do you want me to do first?” aw, he’s so shy but he’s willing to do what you want! Boyfriend material.

“Levi, you can start by doing whatever  _ you  _ want,” a big smile forms on your face, “you can even bite me and spit on my mouth and I’ll like it.”

He gulps, flustered by you saying such things. Sooner or later he may even call you a slut. A slut for Levi. That doesn’t sound half bad, actually. The demon says something under his breath but you can’t understand it. When he lowers himself, until your noses are touching, it takes your breath away, stunned by the anticipation of whatever Levi is going to do.

The avatar of envy starts by lightly kissing you on the lips. It’s gentle and slow. His hands touch your face shyly and you pass your arms around his neck, pulling Levi closer. He shifts over you, probably startled, but he quickly loses himself in the kisses too. They get needier and hotter with each passing minute until you both have to break the kiss to breathe. When you open your eyes, the first thing you see is Levi’s flustered face above yours, eyes unfocused and dazed. And that’s quite a vision, you can feel yourself getting wet from that alone.

“Levi, I need you~” you pull him closer again, hugging him tightly. His face gets pressed against your breasts and he probably stops functioning a bit. Squirming around, Levi gets free from your death hold, and he still looks very red.

“You’re being very needy today.” 

“I am. I am so tired of waiting for you to take the initiative.”

“Sorry…” he murmurs, looking away. Feeling bad for Levi’s sad expression, you pat him on the head, softly running your hand through his purple wild hair. The motion seems to have given him some courage because he lowers himself again and starts kissing you along your neck and chest. His hand brushes your breasts and you gasp in surprise. Levi stops in the same second. “Sorry! Is it not okay?”

“No, is fine, it even tricked me,” you smile fondly at him. “If you happen to do something I don’t like, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

Nodding, Levi resumes his butterfly kisses. While it’s good he’s not a raging beast, you do want to feel the touch you have been longing for. So, you start unbuttoning your shirt while Levi presses some kisses on your neck. He hums when he notices what you did and promptly starts kissing the bare skin of your chest.

His hot kisses make your skin feel like it’s on fire. His hands ghostly travel up and down your torso. It makes your shiver and feeling like wanting more. There’s a hot feeling forming down your stomach. But you want to let him take things slower for now before jumping on him.

After a while, Levi sucks on the soft skin of your stomach, and you both shiver and moan. You can feel him smiling with his face pressed on your skin. That’s bold coming from him. Grabbing a handful of his hair, you pull it, trying to get him attention. 

“Did you… not like it?” he sounds shy but not as shy as before. More like mildly concerned.

“Oh, I like it. Was just wanting you to do the same on my neck.”

And he does. Levi smiles and attacks your neck. Bolder this time. His kisses are starting to get more ferocious. He kisses, sucks on the skin, then licks it. All of it excites you greatly, can’t help but keep smiling while he works on you. When he gives you a bite, you moan shamelessly again. Is that some sort of vampire kink?

“Ah,  _ fuck _ , Levi,” you lock your legs around his waist to grind at him so you can get some stimulation down here, but then you feel how hard he is. “ _ Oh, _ ” keeping your parts rubbing onto him, Levi jerks and moans too. He’s really into it too. Your smile widens. “ _ Levi _ ,” you sing his name like a prayer, “I’m starting to feel hot, let’s take off our clothes.”

He stares at you in shock, as if you are completely crazy, for a second. With one more tug of his hair, he finally acts again. He fidgets around again, not sure of what to do now… until he decides to raise your skirt to look below. His hand ventures between your legs. He makes a surprised expression when he sees how wet you are. You only laugh briefly and tell him to keep going. He nods, blushing furiously, and moves your panties to the side, painfully slow. One finger gets in easily and you moan in satisfaction. So he adds another, wetting it with your own fluids, and the sensation is even better.

“Levi....” you start moaning his name while he fingers you.

After working his fingers inside you for a moment, he quickly takes them out, earning a hiss. But to your surprise, he takes off your panties in one go. Then, lowers himself and starts licking your clit. First you let out a mix of a scream and a moan, before moaning shamelessly again while your whole body shakes violently on the ground. It feels so good, never once had you felt such ecstasy. And he also takes his fingers back to your pussy, so now he’s both fingering and licking you. Closing your eyes and taking a hand to your mouth, you focus on Levi’s skilled tongue licking all around your clit and fingers pleasuring you.

Everything feels so good and so intense it doesn’t take long for you to cum with a lewd moan. Levi retracts his fingers and stops licking you. You are left panting hard and trembling slightly on the ground. When you can open an eye to look at Levi, he is licking your nasty fluids from his fingers while staring down at you. He seems a lot more confident now, he’s even smirking. And his smirks excites you a lot.

“So,” he rests a hand over your left thigh and his expression gets serious, “do you want to go all the way with me? Me?” he repeats, a hint of perplexity on his voice.

“Yes. Yes. Yes, Levi,” you close your eyes for a moment just to not roll them at the demon. “How many times do I have to explicitly tell you I want you to  _ fuck  _ me?” and to illustrate your point even further, you spread your legs even more. 

“Okay... I get it. I think,” he tilts his head towards you, with a careful look on his eyes. Hopefully, only your displeased face is enough for him to see how ridiculous he’s being. Your legs are spread open for  _ him _ ! “That’s good too,” and he grabs your skirt and takes it off. “I’m at my limit,” he says breathing over you. His eyes travel over your figure. You look back at his crotch and the bulge on his pants is so big.

Sighing, you sit on the floor and take your shirt off. “Let me help you then,” you wink at him before your hands fly to his clothes. He panics a little, seeing you work fast on the buttons of his shirt. You take that ruffled tie out, unbutton all of his shirt and pants so quickly, you are surprised when you are already done. After you force Levi’s clothes off him amidst his protests to be careful and slower, your brain starts lagging. For some unknown reason he has a nice body and even has a six pack. Levia _ damn _ . Frozen in place, you admire his body in a trance. Until his loud voice manages to get your attention back.

“--stop staring!” is what you can hear before your gaze moves back to his face. Levi is all flustered again. He is frowning, but you don't know why. 

“You’re beautiful,” leaves your mouth before you can even process that you are talking again.

This leaves Levi dumbfounded by a second. But he shakes his head, his frown giving space to an unhappy expression.

“My brothers are a lot more beautiful than me. I don’t know why you even chose me.”

Now is time for you to shake your head. Angrily, you cup his cheeks and force him to stare at you. 

“You  _ are  _ beautiful, I and I love  _ you, Levi _ . So stop moping around and let me love you!”

Your strong and firm tone of voice must have made him trust you. He nods, serious and you go for a kiss. Levi kisses you back as soon as your lips touch. As you two kiss, Levi’s hands travel up and down your back. Feeling impatient again, your hand travels down his body until they reach his pants. As you free his cock and takes it on your hands, Levi gasps and breaks the kiss. Even though he moans at the action, he jerks away a little.

“Can’t wait any longer, I want to be inside of you!” He burst out all at once and stood up. “Hang on,” he walks past you in a hurry, leaving you in such a confused state you remain still, mind blank. What just happened? You can hear some fuming around and, as soon as he left, Levi is back, with a tube of lube in his hand and his face super red. “Sorry, I don’t have a bed.”

“I legit couldn’t care less.”

He makes that weirdly concerned expression again like he can't understand you. Must see you as weirdly as you see him. Another thing in common with the avatar of envy. 

Shaking his head, Levi gets rid of his pants and shoes and now he's as naked as you. Though you still have the knee-high stockings on, it helps you feel less naked than what you are. It's been a while since you have been horny for this demon, so you start feeling a bit cold. Your eyes gravitate back to Levi's dick as he covers it with lube, he's bigger than what you expected. You can't wait to have it inside of you. 

“That's enough,” you say putting your hand over Levi's arm, stopping him from stroking and wetting his hard dick even more. Coming closer to the demon, you sit on his lap, his dick brushes your clit and, oh, you're getting awfully horny again. “Hurry up.”

“You're so impatient today,” he comments, trying to maintain a semblance of calm while your thighs clench around him. You only smile, having already told him that you have been terribly patient to this point, you are not repeating yourself. “Right… I get it,” he says while looking down, more to himself than to you. 

The demon raises you, suddenly, and you let out a small noise of surprise. He aligns his dick on your entrance and you can feel the head of his dick slowly penetrate. You are already moaning and making excited noises before he can get half of himself inside of you, thanks to the euphoria of it finally happening.

As Levi finishes thrusting all of his cock inside, both you and he moan loudly. Neither you nor he moves for a minute, giving it time for your insides to get used to his size. Your arms are around his shoulders and his hands rest in your thighs. Slowly, Levi starts thrusting. 

Though his thrusts start slow, they get faster in no time. The sensation of his dick stretching your insides fills you with a bit of pain and waves of pleasure. You moan shamelessly while pressing your body closer to Levi. The demon groans and you feel his pace get even faster until he moans loudly and you feel even more full. Suddenly he stops and you can see his horns and his tail flapping around. It takes you a moment to realize why he’s panting so hard and so still and on his demon form all of a sudden.

“Don’t tell me…  _ you came already _ ?”

“I’M SO SORRY!” he hurries to yell his apology, all flustered. Your body immediately feels way colder. As if someone has dumped a bucket of ice over you. “I-I-I... It’s been a long time since I did it with a 3D person!” you can feel the embarrassment emanating from him.

“ _ Seriously _ .”

At this point, you are so close to just stand up and  _ leave _ . How dare he cum less than five minutes into sex?! When you attempt to move, Levi hugs you tighter.

“I’m really sorry! I’ll satisfy you now, I promise!”

You sigh.

“Okay. What I don’t do for love…” you murmur, trying to not get too angry at Levi since his expression looks the same as a kicked puppy.

Levi summons a blanket from somewhere and opens it on the floor, then lets you lay on it. He thrusts into you again, without a warning, and you can feel that he’s  _ already hard again _ . Damn, those demons have some stamina. The avatar of envy gives you no time to stay mad at him because he’s thrusting his dick in and out your hole with vigor and exciting you again. 

His cool and soft tails slide around the curve of your body and it makes you shiver with pleasure. It rolls around your left breast and it tightens around it, and -  _ oh  _ -, it feels really good. Bringing a hand to pet his tail, it moves to curl around your hand instead. The scales are really soft and you don’t mind how the tails feel a bit cold against your skin. You caress and kiss Levi’s tail, making him shiver above you. He lets out the mix of a groan and a moan.

“Does it make you feel good?” and you lick the tip of his tail. Levi shudders, looking like he’s having some heavy pleasure.

“ _ Yes _ ,” and he lowers himself to give you a hungry kiss.

You get lost in his messy kisses. If he was holding back thanks to his shyness or shame before, he is not now. His kisses take your breath away and every single snap of his hips against yours ends up giving some immense pleasure to you.

From your lips, Levi moves to kiss your face and neck. All the while you hold on to his back. With your legs spread wide, you can feel yourself close to your climax. That’s when his tails slide down and rub at your clit. You moan his name loud and all your body shudders with the pleasure as your forgotten sex is touched by his cool tail. With a scream, you cum after a minute of feeling the friction of his tail on your clit. The demon stops for a moment to moan.

“Urg… The way your walls clench around me while you come… Feels so  _ good _ ,” he says in a breathy way. 

But Levi gives you no time to rest. His thrusts get deeper and faster again. The noises of your wet bodies colliding, his pants and your strained moans are all that can be heard in the room. 

When you start feeling like the overstimulation is too much, Levi bites hard at your neck and cums again. His hot cum goes deep inside for you, yet another sensation that covers over your whole body. All of it makes you feel like cuming again. Maybe you did. Hard to tell while being consumed by such pleasure. Levi shudders and goes still for a moment before collapsing over you. Both of you are out of breath and tired on the floor. Panting, not one moves for a few minutes. 

Some moment later, Levi moves a little and takes his dick out of you. He moves to lay beside you and you can feel his cum dripping from your pussy. His tails move in the air for a moment before curling around your stomach. Though you feel so tired, you do move closer, embrancing Levi.

“So,” Levi speaks again after a minute, you lazily open an eye to look at him. “Are we like… fuck buddies now?”

“Do you want me to  **KILL YOU** ?!” you scream, startling him for dear life. Levi takes his hands from you and looks about ready to run away. “Listen,” you say seriously, in a lower tone, and he calms down just enough, “I really do love you. And I want to DATE you! Romantically! I want to kiss and fuck you  _ romantically _ . Do you understand what I am saying or do I have to say it in another language for you?!”

He stops, looking at your serious expression. Then he relaxes and starts blushing. With a whine, he murmurs.

“I do want to…”

“Great! We are dating now!” you proudly announce. “I am your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend, Levi! I am so happy!” you laugh to yourself. Levi looks like he’s going to melt into a puddle. Snuggling closer to him, you slap his flat ass, earning a short yell. “Cheer up! I am being very serious and if you don’t believe me again I’ll  _ cry _ .”

There’s just one more moment of hesitation flashing on his face.

“Okay,” he nods more confidently now. “S-so, as my girlfriend…” there’s some incomprehensive bullshit he shutter so you wait until he can formulate coherent sentences. “c-can do something for me?”

“ _ OH? _ Like what?” you are almost vibrating with excitement. What does he want to do?! so many possibilities! Now you get him interested enough to do stuff with you!

“Can you…  _ cosplay as Ruri-chan? _ ” he burst out all at once.

_ Of fucking course it’s about the waifu. _ A deep sigh escapes your lips.

“Yes. Yes, Levi, I can.”

Levi smiles brightly. At least dressed as Ruri-chan he would totally love you.


End file.
